Ask Liechtenstein
by NekoTenshiKoi
Summary: Liechtenstein gets a letter in the mail that wasn't addressed to her or Switzerland. Curiosity takes over and she opens it, and finds that its someone asking for help! Bad summary, but reviewers need to send in questions please! T for safety and France...
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Hi to any and all! this is my first Hetalia fanfic just so everyone knows~.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 1

The Letter

Liechtenstein didn't know how that letter got in her mailbox. It certainly wasn't her address on it. She didn't know who sent it, or why. But she did know that she was curious of what was in it. Stashing it in a pocket on her dress, she hands Switzerland the rest of the mail. "Here's the mail onni-san." she says softly as she gives it to him.

"Thank you Liechtenstein." Swizterland says distractedly, having been doing paperwork of some kind before taking the mail from her.

"I'll be in my room." Liechtenstein says, hurrying upstairs only to have Switzerland call her name.

"Yes?" Liechtenstein asks, afraid he'd spotted the letter in her pocket.

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" He asks.

"Oh. Um... Anything would be fine by me, onii-san." She says quietly.

Switzerland nods, and Liechtenstein runs the rest of the way up to her room.

Sitting down on her bed with a sigh and her heart racing with excitement, she slowly pulls out the letter and opens it.

_Dear Advise Person Sir (Ma'am?),_

_There's this girl I really like, but she has a brother who won't let anyone get near her. What should I do?_

_Thank you for your help in advance. I'm counting on you._

_-Erupting Love_

Liechtenstein's eyes get wide when she reads it. Scanning through her head she tries to think who all had an over protective brother. It must be someone crushing on Belgium, she finally decides. Wanting to help since they where obviously counting on a reply, she gets out some paper.

_Dear Erupting Love,_

_If you really like her than maybe you should talk to her brother first. After all, if you end up with her and her brother doesn't know yet, he would be much more mad when he found out after you were going out than if you told him before, right?_

_I will say sorry now that I am not the person this was sent to originally. I found it in my mailbox and curiosity took over. Sorry!_

Liechtenstein stops for a minuet to ponder a pen name. Something feminine obviously since she was a girl. Hmmm...

_-Miss Help_

She then folds it up and puts it in the envelope they had put with the letter, then seals it shut. Sighing in relief that she hadn't been caught, she then smiles. That was fun! She thinks to herself.

Walking downstairs, letter in her pocket, she says "I'm going to go mail a letter, okay onii-san?"

Switzerland looks up. "That's fine, but take a gun with you." he says.

Liechtenstein nods, and walks to the gun cabinet to take out _her_ gun. It was small, and didn't look like much, but she knew Switzerland had made it just for her, so it would hurt bad if she shot someone. Slipping the gun into her pocket opposite the letter, she walks to the door and goes outside. Almost immediately after she leaves Switzerland's property, she gets glomped by France.

"EEK!" She squeals in fright, and quickly and uncontiously pulls out her gun like her big brother taught her.

France, seeing the gun, quickly backs off with his hands in the air since he didn't want to be shot. "Liechtenstein!" he wines. "since when do you carry a gun?"

"Since Onii-san taught me how to use one..." she mumbles quietly, the gun still pointing at France. Suddenly she remembers the letter and feels her pocket. Not feeling it, she glances at the ground and spots it. Quickly she crouches, picks it up, and puts it back in her pocket.

"What was that?" France asks gleefully.

"A letter." She says

"to who?" he asks.

"Its none of your business!" Liechtenstein says, getting mad and shooting the ground by Frances feet. France yelps and jumps away.

"You've been living with Switzerland to long!" He cries, running to hide.

Liechtenstein smiles at the idea of being like her beloved big brother, and carries on her merry way to the post office.

Arriving, she sees Iceland asking for any mail. She blushes, and turns to the person on the other side of the room from him. Handing the letter and required amount to send it, she quickly turns to leave. Heading to the door with her head down in embarrassment, she runs right into something hard. Looking up she sees it was Iceland. Blushing, she quickly darts out the door, Iceland staring after her, his face also red. But she didn't see that.

Iceland turns around and decides to wait a bit longer, and gets back in line. Soon its his turn and he recieves the letter he'd been asking about.

Liechtenstein, face still red, hurries the rest of the way home, but runs into something hard again. Looking up, this time she sees Norway.

"Do you know where Iceland is?" He asks her, his face expressionless as always.

"Um..." She stutters, "I think he was in the post office."

"Thank you." Norway says, before walking around her and smiling to himself where she couldn't see.

Liechtenstein continues home, and finally makes it, this time without being stopped by France.

"I'm home." she says as she walks in the door.

Switzerland, seeing her red face, asks "Did France stop you again?"

Liechtenstein's face gets redder since she had forgotten about that, and mutters "yes. But I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him like you taught me and he ran away and hid." she adds.

Switzerland nods. "okay."

Liechtenstein runs up to her room and sighs as she plops down on her bed, then smiles to herself again. She had gotten a letter, written a letter, and ran into Iceland, all in one day!

**alrighty~. End of chapter. Hope you liked it~! Now.**

**IMPORTANT!  
READ THIS!**

**I need need NEED for YOU to send me in a questions from a country asking for advise now. What happened is that Iceland told someone, so who did he tell? Make it in a simular way as I did. Address it to "Miss Help" and use a codename of some kind for your country for who its from. Don't forget to tell ME who it's from though. lol. I already have a predetermined list of pairings for this fanfic, so if you're going to send in a letter please stop by my profile and look at that first if it's love related. ^w^ Liechtenstein looks forward to getting another letter!**

**So review with a question!**


	2. Chapter 2: How?

**thank you for all the review questions everyone! O.O *happy smiles***

**you all gave me enough that I can easily write chapter 2 already! ^w^**

**thank you to Prussian Pink, Lovly bones, MataHari-chan, Russian Pink, and Dark Fairy!**

**and I guess it's okay to send in some OC questions, but only if you can't think of anything for a canon character! it would be hard for me to try to answer about a character I know nothing about...**

**Note for those who don't know: Vash is Switzerland and Lili is Liechtenstein. Sorry about the interchanged use of the names...  
**

Chapter 2

How...?

Waking up early to check the mail as usual, Liechtenstein is surprised to find mail for her again. Putting it into her pocket, she walks inside to see Switzerland standing in the kitchen pouring a bowel of cereal America sent them.

"Good morning onii-san!" Liechtenstein greets him.

"Morning Lili." Switzerland yawns, going to the fridge for some milk.

"I could have made you something for breakfast if you wanted..." she trails off.

"No, no. This is fine. We're low on groceries anyways, so I think I'll go to the store today. Would you like to come with?" he asks.

"Yes please!" Liechtenstein says, nodding happily. If she was lucky they might run into Iceland!

"Okay. We'll leave shortly after lunch." Switzerland tells her.

"I'll be ready!" Lili says happily, then heading upstairs. Suddenly she remembers the mail in her hand. "Oh yeah! Here's the mail brother!" she says, running down and handing it to him.

"Thank you." Switzerland says, sitting down with his bowl and setting the mail by it on the table.

Lili turns back around and makes it to her room this time. Plopping down on her chair, she eagerly opens the first letter.

_Miss Help,_

_I think boyfriend is cheating on me. It's bad enough that he comes home drunk every night, but now he's been coming home later and he is avoiding me. I try talk to him but he won't listen. This is the forth time we've been going out and I really don't want to end the relationship. _

_How can I tell if he is cheating without starting fights? _

_From,_

_Stoic Brother_

Liechtenstein reads it, surprised that another person asked her for advise, but slightly scared since it included the words "boyfriend" and was signed "brother" meaning that it was from the kind of person Switzerland-nii-san seemed to hate so much. Deciding to reply anyways, she pulls out the paper.

_Dear Stoic Brother,_

Suddenly Lili is hit the with image of Norway writing the letter, and gets reduced to a giggling fit. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she tells herself "as if Iceland's onii-san would send me a letter like this!" and continues writing.

_If he's been avoiding you and won't listen when you talk to him, maybe you should spy on him to see what he's been doing. But be warned! If he catches you he may never trust you again! If you're willing to take that risk, than follow him. If you're not, try to confront him somewhere he can't back out of or ignore you. I hope I helped!_

_-Miss Help_

Folding it up and inserting it in the envelope, it occurs to her how much easier it would be if this was email instead of mail. Turning on her computer, she opens the next letter.

_Dear Miss Help,_

_You sound like a good advice giver, care to help?_

_I guess he would, but I'm not good at talking about this kind of stuff._

_Ummm...is there anyway I could try and bring it up in a conversation? _

_-Erupting Love_

Liechtenstein barely suppresses a squeal when she sees that its "Erupting Love" again. Quickly grabbing the paper for a reply, she writes,

_Dear Erupting Love,_

_If it were me trying to talk to the brother of someone I like, then I would first just get a friendly conversation going. After we talked for awhile about something, I would gradually move the topic over to where we were talking about that person. If it felt like he was in a good mood, then I would let him know, and be sure to add that I hadn't said anything to the actual person yet. Good luck!_

_-Miss Help_

Folding it up and into the respective envelope, Liechtenstein sees her computer was loaded. Logging on, she soon finds an email site. Registering as Miss_Help*site has been removed for the fanfic*, she writes down the new email on both letters envelopes.

Finally opening the last letter, she reads it.

_Dear Miss Help, _

_I have a mighty big problem that even I, the mighty awesome hero, need help on it. _

_I like a guy. Not just any guy though. He has major anger issues, believes in mythical creatures, and can't cook to save a life. _

_I've tried to show him I like him by teasing him but I don't think he gets it! All he does is get red and hit me! I don't know how to handle it much longer before I pull him into *scratch marks* a McDonald's on a forceful date! Any advice? Please? _

_Thank you,_

_The Awesome Hero of Democracy_

Liechtenstein, 99% sure it's America since it mentioned being a Hero, and also McDonald's, pulls out paper for her reply.

_Dear The Awesome Hero of Democracy,_

_First off about the anger issues the guy you like have. He might be what Japan calls "tsundere". That means that every time he gets mad, he's embarrassed, and when he insults you, he's saying "I love you"._

_About his belief in mythical creatures. If he likes them, then try to show an intrest in them also! Look them up and use it as a conversation starter or something!_

_His lack of cooking ability: Be sure to cook __**for**__ him!_

_Since he's a guy, teasing won't be enough to let him know. A girl would pick up on it, but a guy needs told flat out. Make sure he knows your not just teasing again though!_

_No forcing! Especially not to McDonald's! McDonald's is __**not**__ a date, okay?_

_I hope I helped!_

_-Miss Help_

Sighing as she repeats the fold, insert, and write her email process, she tucks all three letters into her pocket as she heads downstairs for lunch.

Looking in the fridge she sees nothing.

"Onii-san?" she calls.

"Yes?" Switzerland asks, entering the kitchen.

"We don't have any food for lunch." she says timidly.

Muttering under his breath, Vash says "Let's go to the store now then. Are you ready to go?"

Lili nods in answer, and they leave the house. France, seeing the two of them, hides inside his house as they walk by.

"I'm going to drop off this letter at the post office really quick, okay?" Liechtenstein asks Switzerland.

"Sure. But remember, hurry out if Austria, America, Russia, or France is in there, okay?" he agrees.

"Okay!" she says practically skipping into the post office and dropping off the three letters with the money to send them. Suddenly the room gets cold, and she turns around. Seeing that Russia had walked in, she quickly ducks out to find her big brother.

**Chapter end!**

**Send in more questions please!**

**This is actually the second version of this chapter I wrote. ^.^; the first one I got too excited and used all 6 questions people have given me at once, leaving none for the next chapter!**

**review with questions please please PLEASE! ^.^**

**reviews make me happy~ so very happy~  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Results

**Here it is as I promised someone! yay for fast updates! ^.^ I enjoy having this wrote as much as I hope you've enjoyed reading it so far! no worries though, its FAR from being over. ^.~**

Chapter 3

Results

Liechtenstein soon finds Switzerland, glaring at Austria with his hand extended half way between an expensive and a cheap cheese. "I like that kind." I offer, pointing at the cheaper one.

Switzerland, relieved that she had solved his dilemma, picks it up and drops it into the basket. After awhile of shopping, Switzerland finding what they needed and Liechtenstein following behind happily, sometimes giving input, Liechtenstein sees Denmark walk by. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Norway a ways behind him, but when she turned her head to look, he was gone. Must have just been my imagination, she decides. When the shopping was done and they had been checked out, they run into Iceland while leaving. Liechtenstein quickly looks away to hide her blush. Iceland looks like he wants to talk to Switzerland about something, but then sees that Liechtenstein was there and instead stammers out, "H-have you seen Denmark?"

Switzerland nods. "He was over there by the alcoholic drinks." he answer, pointing in the direction that area was.

"Thanks." Iceland says, quickly walking away.

They manage to make it the rest of the way home without incident, other than America looking nervous of going into a tea shop where England was calmly drinking his daily tea. Liechtenstein smiles, then quickly tries to hide it when she remembers the letter she was sure was from America. Now that she thought about it, England _was_ a pretty bad cook, he did get mad at America a lot, and America _did_ tease him a lot... Could the letter have been from America asking about England? No. Impossible. Liechtenstein quickly dismisses the thought from her head.

When they get back, Lili helps Switzerland put the groceries where they belong, and then excuses herself to check something on her computer while Vash made lunch.

When she gets to her room, she turns her computer on. Anxiously waiting for it to boot up, she changes into her more comfortable clothes, then returns to her desk and sits down. Logging in again, she opens her email program.

A message that says *You have 5 new messages* pops up, and she clicks on her inbox. The first two were those annoying advertisements that always managed to find you, but the other three weren't. Clicking the first one she reads.

_Dear Miss Help,_

_This is embarrassing but I need some advice. You see, there is this girl that I really like, she is so cute. Each time I talk to her my face gets red and I start stuttering like an idiot. I've never done that to anyone! _

_Plus, her brother doesn't exactly like me to much. I don't like him either. _

_Do you have any advice on how to talk to her with out acting like a complete idiot and not get beaten by her brother? _

_From,_

_Awesome Bird and Pancake Lover_

Liechtenstein smiles happily at the thought of another girl who was probably her friend, after all, since there weren't many girl countries they had to stick together, finding love.

_Dear Awesome Bird and Pancake Lover,_

_That's so cute that you stutter when trying to talk to her! She won't mind, so don't worry. It'll just help her see how much you like her! Again, she __**won't mind**__! She'll think its cute, just like I, and any other girl, does._

_Now about her brother. If he doesn't like you that could be a problem. I think you need to make friends with him. If you try to get to close to her without first talking to him, and he's a violent person like you suggest, then things might not work out so well for you, and the girl you like would be sad. Just by befriending your brother who you don't like would be enough to show her that you really truly like her. I'm sure it won't be to hard to make friends with him. Everyone wants friends! I'm sure even __**Russia**__ wants a friend! And we all know how scary Russia is..._

_Good luck!_

_- Miss Help_

Smiling to herself and hitting the send button, she opens the next, and thinks she hears a "Kolkolkol" while she does so.

_Miss Help, _

_How can I get friends? People always seem afraid of me, I do not understand why. I mean, I can be a good person. _

_They say that I am pushy, but I don't see it. So tell me how I can make friends...now!_

_До свидания_

_Winter Nights_

Liechtenstein, first hugging herself in the suddenly chilly room, ponders her reply.

_Dear Winter Nights, _she starts.

_If you want a friend, you need to make sure you're not intimidating them. If you look scary or frequently pick on smaller countries, then they'll be too scared to want to be your friend. You can intimidate people into saying they're your friend, yes, but they won't really be. A friend is someone you can turn to when you have troubles, someone you can trust and who trusts you. Friendship can't be a one sided thing. Also know that not everyone has the right things in common with you to be your friend. Start by finding someone with something in common, and build from there!_

_I hope you make lots and lots of friends!_

_- Miss Help_

Sending the email, Liechtenstein hardly notices as the room gradually returns to normal temperature.

Suddenly Switzerland calls her down for lunch. Locking her computer, she heads down.

"Thank you for the meal!" Lili says, starting to eat.

Switzerland watches her eat for awhile, a small smile playing at his lips while memories play in his head. Suddenly Austria invades his memories, and he smacks his hand down on the table loudly.

Liechtenstein looks up alarmed, but Switzerland quickly stammers out an apology. Shrugging and going back to eating, Switzerland also starts to eat his food this time.

Soon they're done, and Lili excuses herself up to her room again.

Unlocking her computer, she opens the last email.

_Dear Miss Help,_

_Pish. I wouldn't be doing this unless my therapist quit. It's not because I actually need help! I don't have jealousy issues or bad anger management!_

_B-but...everytime the tomato jerk brings up my idiotic brother and how cute he is...I-i-i just wanna hit something! I don't even know why! It's not like I like the tomato jerk and his smile..._

_I'M DONE! I'M SENDING THIS BECAUSE I'M BORED! NOT BECAUSE I NEED HELP!_

_B-but...if you have any ideas on what I could do to 'better manage my anger'...could you send it. Be-because I'm out of books to read! Yeah!_

_From,_

_The Tomatofather_

Liechtenstein messes with a stray thread while she thinks about her reply.

_Dear Tomatofather,_

_I'm sure you don't!_

_Tell him! If he keeps doing it, either he's a butt hole, he doesn't know, or he's trying to make you jealous. I'm not saying you are jealous! Just that he could be trying to make you jealous. Depending on the person, it could be any of the above. If it where someone like France, it would be the jealousy one. Spain would be clueless and not know, and Prussia would be doing it to be a butt hole._

_If your not hitting anything, your doing good! You could try getting a stress ball to squeeze maybe? Don't throw it at anyone though, that would hurt..._

_Best of luck!_

_-Miss Help_

Clicking for it to send, Liechtenstein suddenly realizes she referenced the "Bad Touch Trio" and breaks down into giggles for the second time that day. As soon as she recomposed herself, she turns off her computer and heads back downstairs to watch the television with her beloved big brother Switzerland.

**done~! I really really hope you liked it! there'll be even more things happening because of her answers next chapter, but I'm still going to need questions being asked of her! I'm all out! O.O**

**that means I need **_**YOU **_**to review with a question from a country! all you have to do is check out the pairing list on my profile, make sure your question won't interfere with any that she's already answered, and send it in! please! I'm begging you!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Conference

**uwah~! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER~! O~O I blame school and homework. . forgive me! anyways! thanks again to all the reviewers and people who sent in questions!  
**

Chapter 4

Conference

The next day Liechtenstein manages to sleep in somehow. When she does wake up finally, and heads downstairs, she finds Switzerland missing. Looking around for him she finds a note on the table.

_Lili,_

_I've gone to the world meeting at Germany's house. Please be careful and don't go outside. You never know if a pervert is lurking around or some other idiot. I'll be home at noon for lunch._

_-Vash_

Lili smiles at the letter, picturing her brother writing it. Glancing at the clock, she sees that she had about two hours until he came home for lunch. Making herself some breakfast, she heads upstairs to her room with her plate. She turns on her computer, and eats while she waits. First she checks her normal email, deletes all the spam, but does see one that's from Italy. Clicking on it, she reads it.

_Ve~ Lili~!_

_I heard from my brother about this help person you can send questions into! Her name is "Miss Help"! I thought you might want to know in case you ever have any questions! Tell Switzerland if you like!_

_Ve~ Bye-bye~!_

Lili smiles again, both at the fact Italy thought to email her, and also that somehow she was being told about her own answering thing. Switching to her advise account, she checks her mail. Opening the first, she reads it.

_Dear Miss Help,_

_...I don't think it worked. I tried not to tease him and ask him stuff but he took it wrong! He said __in his sexy accent__ never to talk to him again! He dumped tea, the worst beverage EVER, all over me too! Then said he had to met up with Francis! I need to do something to woo him but it needs to be flashy and make him realize how awesomely in love he is with me. His hero! So any advice? Because usually when I __clog his inbox__ text him, he answers even if to tell me to be quiet._

_So help. Please? I'm getting de-de- this is pitiful for a hero but DESPERATE!_

_From,_

_The Awesome Hero of Democracy_

Liechtenstein sighs. It was so obviously America that she couldn't help but laugh. Hitting the reply button, she carefully types a response.

_Dear Awesome Hero of Democracy,_

_You need to consider whether flashy is something he would like. What exactly did you say to him to make him that mad? And if you really want to woo him, ask him to go do something with you that __**he**__ likes. And if he likes tea, then maybe calling it the worst beverage ever will make him even madder? Worst comes to worst, get some friends to help you. You can't always see things clearly yourself after all, right?_

_Good luck __Amer__ Awesome Hero of Democracy!_

_-Miss Help_

Sighing at her lack of being helpful to his problem, Lili opens the next email.

_Miss Help,_

_A few months ago some of my brothers and sisters were mad at me due to some...ideas...that I suggested to my boss. My boss liked these...ideas...and put them in effect. The problem is fixed now, or at least my boss and I think the changes are much better and would make my citizens happy._

_But some of my siblings are still upset at me. _

_Even though I love to argue, I hate it when they are mad at me. My dad tries to help, but fails._

_How do I get my siblings to like me?_

_From,_

_3DG fan_

Liechtenstein sits and ponders over this one for awhile. She had no idea what country it could be, and faintly thinks of America's kids, the states as he called them. They all had bosses, but they didn't bicker much. Did they? Hmmm... Didn't a bunch of them gang up against that one that started with an A awhile ago? What was his name again...? Alitono? Arita? Ariboni? Oh well, Lili sighs. Replying, she carefully types,

_Dear 3DG fan,_

_I'm sorry to hear your siblings are mad at you. I apologize profusely, but I have no idea what you could do to fix those relations besides repealing the change, which if they fixed a problem would not be a good idea. Just stand your ground and hope they'll get over it I suppose. _

_Good luck! I'm sorry I'm not much help to you!_

_-Miss Help_

Hesitantly, she hits the send button. Opening the next she quickly reads it.

_Dear Miss Help,_

_I - I heard my brother talking about the advice you gave him, so I was wondering if you could help me with mine. . ._

_You see, every time I talk to someone, they either not see me at all, or they think I'm my brother. I love him and all, but I'm really sick of it. Even my best friend thinks I'm him, and then he attacks me! He apologizes afterwards, but then he doe the same thing again. . ._

_Do you know a way to stop being so invisible and finally stand out. . .?_

_From,_

_MapleLeaf_

Finally one that wasn't so serious. Already forming her answer, she hits the reply button.

_Dear MapleLeaf,_

_The only things I can think of to stand out would be something drastic, like dying your hair a bright color, or wearing rabbit ears. The stand out things would be embarrassing, so you would have to decide exactly how much you hate blending in so well._

_Best of luck!_

_-Miss Help_

Glancing at the clock, she sees she had already spend a whole hour answering her emails. She quickly logs of, and turns to get dressed.

Soon after, Switzerland walks in to see Liechtenstein reading a book on the living room couch. Seeing him, she stands up. She was dressed in the outfit she had sewn at night to look like her onii-chan. Vash quickly hides a smile that almost escaped, and goes into the kitchen to see that she had made lunch. They both sit down at the table to eat.

"How's the world meeting going?" Lili asks innocently.

"We're making some progress since it's at Germany's place." Vash admits.

"That's good." Liechtenstein comments.

Switzerland just nods in agreement.

"Could I come with after lunch break is over?" She asks with big, pleading eyes.

Switzerland sighs. He had been expecting this. "I suppose. But it might get boring, so bring your laptop." he warns her.

Lili nods her head.

When they finish eating, she runs upstairs, taking them two at a time, and grabs the laptop Vash-nii-san had bought her just for occasions like this. Running back down, she meets him by the door.

"Lets go." Vash says. Lili just nods again.

As they walk outside and towards Germany's place, they pass pedestrians going about their normal life. Liechtenstein doesn't say anything, but she can't help but think about the people she represented, and how horrible their lives would have been if Switzerland hadn't saved them, despite his people being poor too at the time.

Soon they arrive, early as was usual for the brisk country, and take their seats. Only a few countries had made it back before them. The next after them, was the Nordic five, together as usual. Liechtenstein quickly spots Iceland, and blushes, and turns away. What she didn't know was that he had spotted her just as quickly, and had also turned red. Denmark notices though. Prodding him in the elbow and whispering something to him, he bursts out laughing when Iceland's face turns an ever darker shade of red. Norway hits Denmark over the head, his face expressionless and usual, and keeps walking to their seats, which were all in a row.

A few minuets later, Germany arrives, all but dragging the lazy Italy behind him. Waiting a few more minuets for the rest to show up, he starts the meeting. Liechtenstein tries to pay attention and take notes, she really does, but it's just too boring. Opening her laptop, she checks her email again.

_Dear Miss Help,_

_I am having insane trouble with __my boyfriend__ a very close friend of mine. He is annoying and pushy and keeps wanting me to go on date with him to McDonald's, when I would rather talk or embroider at home. What should I do to tell him that fast food is not a quality date?_

_Eyebrows_

Remembering America's email earlier, she realizes that they must both me asking her for help now. Quickly glancing at her big bruder to make sure he's still paying close attention to the meeting (like he usually does), she hits the reply button.

_Dear Eyebrows,_

_If you don't like him trying to bring you on a date to somewhere you don't like, you could always invite him in a date yourself. Invite him over for dinner or something if you just want to be home, or find somewhere you __**would**__ like to go on a date to and ask if he wants to go with you there._

_Hope I helped!_

_-Miss Help_

Hitting send, Liechtenstein has to hide a smile when she hears the British nation's laptop bing. It was a normal occurrence, and one that irritated the oppressive German to no end, but it cause Lili to notice just how many nations had their laptops with them.

Soon she notices that another email had came in. Checking it, she sees another person asking for advise.

_Dear Miss Help,_

_I really like this person. But I have a hard time saying what needs to be said. He always thinks that I'm scary because of my facial expressions. I need to show him how I really feel but I'm having a hard time, please help._

_Sheep in Wolves Clothing_

Her heart can't help but melt at the others predicament. Here was someone who was kind of like her bruder in a way since he couldn't say what he wanted to but ended up looking scary. She quickly and happily hits the reply button, wanting to give them good advise.

_Dear Sheep in Wolves Clothing,_

_If he gets scared when you try to tell him, you could try writing him a letter saying everything in it? And if you want to show him, then try inviting him to a nice dinner or something sometime! A carnival might be good too since he'll get to have enough fun that he might just forget that you scare him. I really really hope I helped._

_-Miss Help_

Hitting send, she's surprised to hear multiple laptops ding at once. Sadly she wouldn't know who this person was that ment. Letting out a small sight and about to close the laptop, she gets another. Opening it back up, she checks it.

_Hihi Miss Help!_

_Even if convincing originated in me, nobody believes me! So I need your help!_

_Help me make them see the truth that everything originated in me! Thanks,_

_da-ze!_

_-Kimchi!_

Holding back a laugh, she debates how to reply. Obviously everything did **not** originate in one place, but this person was obviously extremely convenced that it originated in their country. Wondering slightly who it was, she forms her answer.

_Dear Kimchi,_

_I'm very sorry to inform you that not everything originated in one place. That's not to say that a lot might not have originated in your country, but not everything, and some people may be annoyed if you continue to say that it does. For instance, if you try to tell Russia that vodka originated somewhere besides his place, I would run for your life._

_Thank you for the letter!_

_-Miss Help_

Giggling slightly as she hits send, she quickly shuts her laptop as she sees her big bruder look over at her questioningly. Settling back in her chair for the rest of the meeting, she tries not to fall asleep.

**So what are you guys thinking now? Yay or nay? I think my writing style may be changing some, but not much. XD lol oh wells. point is, I FINALLY UPDATED IT! \(^_^)/ and when I was writing this, I decided to look at my pairings list to see who I had with who, and... well... WHAT WAS I THINKING WHEN I SAID RUSSIA WITH HONG KONG? lol. other than that the pairings are still fine with me, although I prefer Fruk and PruCan now. XD and then America and Russia can be together. Cause we all know the cold war was just UST~. X3 okay. I'll shut up now. **

**Please review! I'll love you forever! You can either just say that you like the story, or you can send in a letter to Liechtenstein! Thank you and I love all of you who have reviewed, and/or watched and/or faved this story!**


End file.
